Arme's Diary
by Ayano Haruko
Summary: Amy gave Arme a diary on her birthday, to find out what Arme's secrets are. Aparently, the whole gang is in this plan. Unfortunately, Arme is not tht good in diaries. One shot Grand Chase. Very cute n funny R


**_Haven't uploaded anything in a while... sorry XP_**

Here's just a little something for y'all. And note, 'Alicia' is just-another-girl in the story that I made-up.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_**  
No :

Date :

Weather :

Aha... got this cute little book as a birthday present from Amy yesterday(she said this is supposed to be a diary). The guys were so kind to plan a surprise party for me ^_^  
I always wondered how it felt to have a diary.  
But now that I have one, I don't know how to use it. :\  
I'll ask Amy now.  
Bye.

No : 2

Date : 2nd December 19xx

Weather : Sunny

So... I must fill-in the 'number', 'date', and 'weather'! Okay so, what should I write now? I think

_Arme! You must write 'Dear Diary' at the beginning!!! And your NOT supposed to leave your diary OPENED, lying on the floor, UNLOCKED! THANK GOODNESS I haven't told you to write secrets in a diary!! Ughh!! Start over, will you?!_

Umm.... I left that last sentence unfinished. Alicia said Knight Master called for me, so I had to dash right away. And... uhh... My writings were never CROOKED! Who's that?!  
By the way, I didn't leave my diary on the floor IN PUBLIC! THIS IS IN MY ROOM! WHATDA! WHOZZAT! :O ROOM INTRUDER! RAWRRRR!!!No : 3

Date : 3rd December 19xx

Weather : Sunnyyyyy ~ ^___^

No one admitted GUILTY!! :OOOOO Rawr ... I'm gonna getcha' privacy intruder! I'm not mad that people intrudes my diary, but I'LL KILL WHO EVA INTRUDES MAHH ROOM!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Okay! Okay! Time to get serious. I never knew writting in a diary could be hard.  
Now, this 'misterious' room intruder said I have to write secrets? Seriously, I have NO secrets! REALLY! I swe

_Arme, everyone has secrets. _ You don't need to lie. This is a diary and no one's supposed to read it! Just write out everything deep inside you!!_

WHAT!! RAWR!! THE INTRUDER ACTS AGAIN! Ryan called me to heal him :\ he was back from training. It was just for a few minutes and when I came back-! POOF! AGAIN! But...  
Kinda' different and more tidy writing. Could it be more then one?? I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!

No : 4

Date : 4th December 19xx

Weather : Rainy T^T

I hate the rain. T_____T What to do... what to do... must it have rain on a weekend? This is boring. If only I'd mastered the spells to controll weather_..._

_WHAT! RYAN CALLED YOU?! WHYYY!! I TOLD HIM I'D CURE HIMMM!!! I GOT A HIGH-QUALATY POTION JUST FOR HIMMMM!!! I TOLD HIM THATTTTT!! ARMEEEE!!! RAWRRRR!!! I'M SOOO GONNA KILL YOU ONE DAYYY!!!_

_=___=_ Who the hell is the intruder! A different writting, YET AGAIN! ARGHHHHH!!!! I'm beggining to suspect those people who 'calls' me to get me to leave the room for a few mintues. Rawr... Now, who could be so angry if I talk to Ryan. BTW! Here's a secret! I KISSED RYAN!!! KYAHHH!! HE'S A GOOD KISSER~ AHHH~~ IM IN LOVE!

No : 5

Date : 5th December 19xx

Weather : SUNNEHHH YAYYY!!!

*Yawn* ~ No sign of the- Oh, comes along another 'person' who is 'calling' me. Be right back.

_Arme!! You forgot to write 'Dear Diary' D:! And... omg! You kissed Ryan! Ryan kissed you!! :O_

_WHAAAAAAT! RYAN KISSED YOU??? O____O WOOOW.... See? Told ya everyone has secrets! *wink*_

_What....The....F*ck..... You... Kissed... Ryan... ARGHHHH!! DIE! DIE! DIE! I AM GOING TO GET YOU! YOU BETTER LOCK YOUR WINDOW AND DOOR TONIGHT, ARME!_

_My life... has no more meaning... *sobs*.... *Glares at Ryan* Die._

_*GULP* WHAT! I NEVER KISSED HER! SHE NEVER KISSED ME! ALL SHE DID WAS HEAL ME! AFTER YOU KICKED MY AS* THAT TIME! AND I HAD TO BE THE ONE THE SUFFER! 'Went on a training' Pfft!!!_

_Calm down, guys!! Chill!!_

_Err... this was SUPPOSED to be a diary. And, Amy said no one was supposed to read it. What ARE we doing here? This is wrong, we should get out of her room, she seems really pissed abo_

_=____=_ ... AMY! ELESIS! LIRE! LASS! RYAN! JIN! RONAN! WTH! OMG! HERE COMES ANOTHER PERSON SAYING "Some one wants to see you...*SWEATING* *NERVOUSLY SMILED A THIS-IS-GOING-TO-BE-MY-LAST-SMILE*"

No : 6

Date : 6th December

Weather : STORMY! (YEA! I MASTERED WEATHER SPELLS! THE THUNDERS AND LIGHTNINGS ARE CHASING EVERYONE!! BWAHAHAHAHHA!!!)

Aha....here's the story.  
Amy gave me a diary to know what my secret was (EVERYONE was in it)! The ROOM(or Diary) intruder on the 2nd December was Amy. 3rd was Elesis. 4th was Lire. And, according to order of separated lines, it was Amy, Elesis, Lire, Lass, Ryan, Jin, then Ronan. Pff... By the way, I made-up the kissing Ryan part. It was to lure them out! XDDD It WORKED! Hahaha, poor Ronan. Everyone was attacking him all at once(before I summoned the rain storm) because he BLURTED OUT AMY'S NAME!!! LOLOL!! It was SO funny. Okay, then. I'm off to go on a date with Lass~ He~ He~ He~  
Looks like the diary thing brought me and Lass together~ I love you diary~~~

_Armeee!! DDD; 'DEAR DIARY'! YOU NEVER WRITE IT!!!!_

_YOU BETTER HEAL US! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU MASTER WEATHER SPELLS?!?!?!_

_Ahh~ I don't care I'm half-dead here~ I'm happy with just the fact I got Ryan's first kiss just now~ Kyahhhh~_

_Dam... I'm lucky those thunders and lightnings did not come for ME! Ow... THAT must HURT, MAN! ARME! I SWEAR I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! JUST DON'T KILL ME!_

_Lire..._

_Wow... what could you say?? The guy's in love ___  
_

_T^T Arme... heal me first... They did their 3rd special attacks on me T______T *OW*_

**

* * *

**

_Ehehehe~ Please REVIEW! _


End file.
